svr06fandomcom-20200213-history
Arrested Developmental
Arrested Developmental is the developmental territory for SvR06. Overseen by Triple H, a number of up-and-coming talent look to impress the powers that be and make their way to the main roster. __TOC__ Background Since making Charles Barkley's mother Mrs. Mama Helmsley, Triple H has regularly asserted himself into the day-to-day operations of SvR06. Commissioner Barkley, reluctantly, has attempted to find projects for his new father to helm. Something he noticed near the end of the Wiley regime was that there were numerous performers on the payroll that were doing absolutely nothing. To sort this matter out, Charles has placed Hunter at the head of SvR06's new training program. It's the story of a bunch of rejects who couldn't cut it and the one dad who had no choice but to prevent young talent from getting buried. It's Arrested Developmental. The show runs on a weekly basis, which culminate with monthly events known as Developmental Hell. The competitors battle for four core championships on the show: the Main Event Championship currently held by Robo Knight, the Good Hand Championship currently held by Hulk Shogun, the Maxim Hot 100 Championship currently held by AJ Lee, and the BFF Championship currently held by Bumbo and Bimbo the Caveman. While Triple H acted as the initial authority figure, the second season saw the mysterious Vic Boss take control after Helmsley became the SvR06 Commissioner. Developmental Hell *Developmental Hell 1: Fresh Hell * Developmental Hell 2: Too Hot To Handle * Developmental Hell 3: Burning Desire * Developmental Hell 4: Where The Hell Is My Grilled Cheese * Developmental Hell 5: Hearts On Fire * Developmental Hell 6: Burning Soul * Developmental Hell 7: Hellfire & Brimstone *Developmental Hell 8: Cool Burn * Developmental Hell 9: Burn In Hell *Developmental Hell 10: A Cold Day In Hell *Developmental Hell 11: To Hell And Back *Developmental Hell 12: To Hell With Them *Developmental Hell 13: A New Beginning *Developmental Hell 14: Back to the Minors *Developmental Hell 15: Artificial Intelligence *Developmental Hell 16: Back in Training *Developmental Hell 17: The New Batch *Developmental Hell 18: The Man Who Would Be King Roster transparant - Copy (55) - Copy.png|AJ Lee|link=AJ Lee transparant - Copy (15) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Al Snow|link=Al Snow transparant - Copy (14) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Aksana|link=Aksana transparant - Copy (15) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Alistair Smythe|link=Alistair Smythe transparant - Copy (17) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Bimbo the Caveman|link=Bimbo the Caveman transparant - Copy (18) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Brie Bella|link=Brie Bella transparant - Copy (19) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Bumbo|link=Bumbo transparant - Copy (20) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|CM Punk|link=CM Punk transparant - Copy (21) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Cody Rhodes|link=Cody Rhodes transparant - Copy (18) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Darren Young|link=Darren Young transparant - Copy (23) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|David Otunga|link=David Otunga transparant - Copy (13) Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Drew McIntyre|link=Drew McIntyre transparant - Copy (25) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Eddie Guerrero|link=Eddie Guerrero transparant - Copy (17) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|GR8|link=Garrett Russo VIII transparant - Copy (26) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Gramps Cost|link=Gramps Cost transparant - Copy (28) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Heath Slater|link=Heath Slater transparant - Copy (29) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Heisenberg|link=Heisenberg transparant - Copy (30) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Hulk Shogun|link=Hulk Shogun transparant - Copy (31) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Illegal Alien|link=Illegal Alien transparant - Copy (32) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Jack Swagger|link=Jack Swagger transparant - Copy (25) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Jesse James|link=Jesse James transparant - Copy (37) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Kaitlyn|link=Kaitlyn transparant - Copy (21) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|King Kong Bundy|link=King Kong Bundy transparant - Copy (38) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Layla|link=Layla transparant - Copy (39) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Lita|link=Lita transparant - Copy (40) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Man in a Gorilla Suit|link=Man in a Gorilla Suit transparant - Copy (41) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Mankind|link=Mankind transparant - Copy (42) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Mark Henry|link=Mark Henry transparant - Copy (14) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Mason Ryan|link=Mason Ryan transparant - Copy (43) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Mr. Dink|link=Mr. Dink transparant - Copy (44) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Mr. McMahon|link=Mr. McMahon transparant - Copy (45) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Mrs. Heymanbottom|link=Mrs. Heymanbottom transparant - Copy (46) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Natalya|link=Natalya transparant - Copy (47) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Nikki Bella|link=Nikki Bella transparant - Copy (48) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|R-Truth|link=R-Truth transparant - Copy (49) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Razorback|link=Razorback transparant - Copy (50) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Rey Mysterio|link=Rey Mysterio transparant - Copy (51) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Robo Knight|link=Robo Knight transparant - Copy (20) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Samoan Joan|link=Samoan Joan transparant - Copy (53) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Sin Cara|link=Sin Cara transparant - Copy (54) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Scott Steiner|link=Scott Steiner transparant - Copy (15) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Scotty 2 Hotty|link=Scotty 2 Hotty transparant - Copy (55) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Sonic El Hedge|link=Sonic El Hedge transparant - Copy (56) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Stephanie McMahon|link=Stephanie McMahon transparant - Copy (16) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Steve Blackman|link=Steve Blackman transparant - Copy (57) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Swiss Superman|link=Swiss Superman transparant - Copy (58) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Suggs McGee|link=Suggs McGee transparant - Copy (59) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Summer Rae|link=Summer Rae transparant - Copy (24) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Ted DiBiase|link=Ted DiBiase transparant - Copy (60) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Tensai|link=Tensai transparant - Copy (61) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Tits|link=Tits transparant - Copy (17) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Titus O'Neil|link=Titus O'Neil transparant - Copy (62) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Vacant|link=Vacant transparant - Copy (26) Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Vader|link=Vader transparant - Copy (63) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Virgil|link=Virgil transparant - Copy (64) - Copy - Copy - Copy.png|Wade Barrett|link=Wade Barrett transparant - Copy (14) - Copy - Copy.png|Zack Ryder|link=Zack Ryder